


[盾冬] 無題

by neriumoleander



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neriumoleander/pseuds/neriumoleander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>閒情盾冬樓<br/>24. 買錯道具被攻發現的強制使用（道具不限定是物品/衣物或者其他）<br/>＊對這類敏感請慎入。</p>
<p>Steve對酒精無感，但Bucky仍能享受酒精帶來的醺然醉意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[盾冬] 無題

　　那東西被Steve放入裝有半杯伏特加的玻璃杯裡，Bucky坐在床邊彆扭地別開臉，Steve的手撫摸他的耳廓，彎身將唇貼在耳邊低語：「Buck，我想看你嘗試這個。」

　　若不是坐在床上，Bucky會為這男人腰腿發軟攤入他懷裡，將臣服的姿態完全展露。

　　而此刻，Bucky還有點力氣回擊一句：「…jerk…」回應的是在耳邊吹拂氣息的微笑與吻。

　　今晚稍稍出格的遊戲，起因下午收到的包裹。

　　網路購物很方便，減少他在這陌生國度的機會，Bucky感謝網路與通運的蓬勃發展。而購物網站為了減少使用者在煩瑣流程中按下網頁右上角的Ｘ，已登錄資料的帳號，只要放入購物車、結帳、確認，三個按鈕就能結束這次流程。過於便利，有時會忘記確認一些信息。

　　清點這次購買的物品，電影、影集光碟、書、畫筆—為了節省運費，Bucky下單前與眾人確認過需要的物品—將這些分別放在客廳桌上，接著拿出這次主要購買的物品。

　　沖泡咖啡、清潔用品等，都拿出來後，箱中還有其他東西，是網站的滿額贈品、或是同品牌的試用品。拿起其中一個不確定用途的物品，察看外包裝說明，Bucky有點煩惱該怎麼處理這個東西。

　　他曾有妹妹、交過女友，知道女性的生理期是怎麼回事，但可沒在這個時代更新女性對這件事的處理方式；棉條的使用說明與圖解，讓他感到尷尬。交給Wanda，會不會讓對方不快？

　　平時收到的試用品大多放在廚房中島桌面，等他們任務回來，有誰需要就直接拿走；這個物品一起放似乎不太妥當。在註冊網站時，家人成員卻是勾選有20歲以下的女孩，贈送試用品的客層分析是否太貼心？

　　還在煩惱時，聽見門口的動靜，Bucky順手就把那包試用品放到口袋，回頭迎上一身塵土的眾人。之後他就忘了這件事，直到洗澡時，替他整理衣物的Steve發現那個東西。

　　Bucky自浴室出來，看到Steve拿著那個試用品，一臉笑意與疑惑。

　　「這只是一個誤會。」Bucky感到尷尬，還是平靜的解釋狀況，慌亂才會真的像是有甚麼怪念頭而心虛。

　　「就是這樣而已。」Bucky低頭拿毛巾擦拭頭髮，刻意不看Steve對他的說明有甚麼反應。

　　「現在怎麼處理？」Steve問。

　　Bucky孰悉這個語氣，Steve有點壞念頭，與佔據他身體有關的念頭。才有這認知，背脊就一陣麻；他當然愛Steve，也喜愛身心都被這男人佔滿，但無法掌控走向時，還是有所不安。

　　「就丟了吧，反正是贈品，也不想被Wanda討厭。」Bucky坐在床沿，用毛巾蓋住臉，繼續擦拭頭髮，聽見塑膠包裝被拆該的聲音。

　　「最近有個新聞，未成年的青少年，想嘗試喝酒但不想被發現，就用這種方式；直接讓身體吸收酒精，又不會滿口酒味被發現。」

　　「我已經成年很久了，也不需要避開不讓誰發現。」不過上次喝酒的記憶，已經離現在很遙遠。

　　Bucky自毛巾遮蓋中抬起臉，看見Steve把那管東西泡入裝有透明液體的玻璃杯中。

 

　　明明都準備好了，沒有讓Bucky拒絕的餘地。Bucky輕咬下唇，在Steve的注視下，趴跪在床上，翹起臀部，刻意將臉朝向另一側。Steve替他將臉上的頭髮梳理開，唇輕輕落在臉頰各處，另一手順著背脊往下，推開束在腰上的褲頭，下體裸露在微涼的空氣裡。

　　數不清與Steve有幾次親密接觸，每次將自己展現時，仍是令Bucky羞赧不已。Steve的唇與氣息貼上後腰、臀部，啃咬吸吮留下印記；因羞澀壓抑反應，Bucky緊緊抓住枕頭，仍無法止住因Steve帶來的顫抖。

　　當舌尖在臀縫入口處畫圈時，Bucky倒抽口氣，臀瓣被往兩側拉扯開，反射性地想抗拒收緊，仍不敵柔軟溫熱的舌尖入侵。

　　「Steve…不要…」Bucky每次洗澡時，也相當自覺地把那裏仔細清洗，但畢竟不是單純感受性愛的處所；扭動腰臀，像是逃開，更像是難耐。

　　Steve沒有為難太久，離開Bucky臀間，將泡有棉條的玻璃杯拿來放在床上。

　　「別亂動，小心打翻。」

　　不知道那會帶來什麼，Bucky心跳加快，繃緊身軀。帶著塑膠膜的物體輕易入侵，那是Steve手指…約莫食指的大小；還能想這些，讓Bucky更加羞愧難當地感受液體滴入體內的搔癢。

　　吸飽酒液的棉條在推入的過程裡，些許被擠出滑落，Steve拿起酒杯，朝呈現呈現漏斗狀的塑膠膜倒入酒水。

　　雖然看不到Steve的動作，下體的感受也不真切，Bucky猜想Steve正在做的事，不需要酒精，整個臉、腦袋都發熱無法思考。

　　酒液不全進入體內，更多是把下體、大腿沾濕，順著皮膚滑到性器前端更是帶來一陣涼得像辣的刺激。

　　「啊！」Bucky不住顫抖彎身，拒絕接受更多酒液入侵。Steve的手指即時壓住留有一段在外的棉條，沒讓Bucky在激動中排出。

　　Steve摟著他、親吻薄汗微發的頸，將臀縫間的東西推入，抽走外層的塑膠膜。告一段落，bucky側躺在床上，看Steve將杯子拿開、塑膠膜丟入垃圾桶裡，坐在床邊撫摸他的臉、頭髮。

　　Steve在等待酒精發揮效果，但Bucky覺得，從這個男人開始要求、命令，他就已經頭昏腦脹地醉了。


End file.
